Show No Fear, Show Them A Smile
by HavocHound
Summary: On June 13, 2015. At 11: 18 AM. Rocky the Recycling Pup was executed for murder. But as he passed from this world, he faced his last moments with a smile. This is a one shot. One chapter only.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: I created this because it was just in my head and I had spent the entire day giving story ideas to people that I decided to do one for my own. Don't hate me Rocky fans.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol.** _

* * *

It was always funny how time was to a dog. For them, time always seemed to move so much faster. Life was always passing by so quickly that their never seemed to be a way to stop it. Some elder dogs always said that when you finally pass your prime, time seemed to stop. Rocky watches the blue skies and slow moving clouds in his small cell. He wondered if when you die you do end up in some cloudly place or what not. He never paid attention to such things, religion and all that. He was too busy having fun, it was a thing he would always pay attention to when he was older.

And today would be as old as he would get.

To say that he was scared would be an understatement. He had spent all of last night crying, begging, and wishing that day didn't come. Now that it was here, he couldn't help but feel like he had accepted his fate. Closing his eyes, he thought about his short yet good life. He had little fond memories of his original parents, having gave him up for adoption like so many did with their pups. His first best memory was when Ryder picked him up and nuzzled him. Rocky gave him a lick on the cheek for it.

And from there the rest of his happy memories came, and all of them features pups that became his family. Paw Patrol was the greatest thing to happen to Rocky. And he wondered who would replace him when he was gone.

The sound of the cell door opening made him turn around and felt his heart beat as one of the pound guards opened and nodded. "It's time. Did you enjoy your last meal?"

Rocky turned to the empty food and water bowls. "Yeah…"

"Are you ready?"

"Is anybody ready when they're about to be executed?" asked Rocky back.

The guard bit his lip and shook his head. "Look, I know this means nothing now. But I think you don't deserve this. Damn that fat ex-mayor says."

Rocky gave a sad smile as thanks. Mayor Humdinger-or rather the ex-mayor-was quite fat indeed. Rocky normally never wished harm on anybody, but for all he cared the fat bastard could have a heart attack and die. After all, he was the one who had demanded this execution be carried out. Rocky waited until he was chained up before slowly exiting his cell. The guard walked side by side with him as the other dogs of the pound watched them in attention.

A soft yet hearable howl began to spread across the pens, to mourn for the soul about to go and cross over into the next world. The youngest one they had ever seen. Rocky had gotten to know some of them as the months, weeks, and days passed until his execution date. Despite being criminals, just like him technically, he was able to develop a friendship with them, especially when they learned why he was in here.

There was only one rule in all of Sirius Island that, if broken, sent a dog to their death. Although the people found him innocent, the jury and judge found him guilty. There were of course numerous accusations of bribery from the Mayor's pocket to see this done. But alas no proof.

They stopped by the steel door, all that separated Rocky and his end. The light was red, meaning it was not yet time. Rocky closed his eyes and wondered if he should struggle and try to make a run for it. Hide out in the forests and never return to civilization again. It would mean leaving his friends, but he would alive.

And then his friends would suffer if the rich ex-mayor had any say in it. Even if he had no more office, he was still powerful in his own right in certain spheres. He couldn't let his friends suffer for his mistake. Finally, the light turned green. _Green means go, heh._

When the door was open, two more guards were there along with a priest. But what made Rocky freeze up was the chair. The chair that he would be strapped down to and die on. A cold terrible feeling washed down Rocky's throat and into his stomach, but he pressed forward while eyeing it. He swore not to show fear. Not to those who were in watching. He kept his eyes closed as they picked him up gently and strapped him in. It was cold. Like death itself. So cold that he could feel his fur stand up.

When he opened his eyes he saw them. Those who had come to the execution. His friends. They all wore their Paw Patrol uniforms, but had green and black scarf around their heads with his recycling logo on it. It made him smile despite seeing the teary-eyed faces they all shared. He could see Chase saluting him, despite Rocky knowing that all the police pup wanted to do was fall to the floor in tears. He was being held onto by Skye who was using the pup as emotional and physical support. He really hoped those two got together soon.

Rubble and Marshall, both crying loud enough that Rocky swore he could hear through the bullet proof glass, where holding back a devastated Zuma who most likely screaming his name as he pounded on the glass. This time Rocky did let a few tears slip. Zuma and him… they were close. Like brothers in a way. The little lab was the one Rocky didn't want to leave the most, but he did his best to keep smiling so that Zuma remembered it. If he was going to die today, he wanted them to at least remember his smile. Everest wasn't there, but he wasn't surprised. She told him a few days ago she couldn't have it in her to attend. Rocky didn't blame her one bit.

"Rock of Adventure Bay," said one of the guards as he read from a piece of paper. "You have been found guilty of for the death of Thomas Humdinger Jr. You are sentenced to die on this day, at 11: 12 AM. Do you have any last words?"

Rocky sighed and tried to say something but then he paused. There was another group that was there with his friends. Two humans, a man and a woman, and their pup. A dalmatian just like Marshall, but female. Memories of her, crying in tears as her bleeding rear formed a puddle of blood as Humdinger Jr put up his pants and zipped his fly. Rocky was sure he said something about her being a nice "bitch" and that his father would make sure nothing really bad happened to him.

That was before he was clutching his torn throat as Rocky spat it out in disgust. He had no regrets killing that zoophilic raping piece of crap. And seeing that dalmatian place her paw on the glass, as if to let him know she was there for him, he didn't.

"… Don't lose it, reuse it," said Rocky as his smile shinned brightly.

He laid his head down as the injection needle and tube was put into his arm. Rocky took a deep breath and closed his eyes for the final time as his smile stayed on his face.

The guard nodded to the one controlling the system and he pressed the button.

On June 13, 2015. At 11: 18 AM. Rocky the Recycling Pup passed from this world.

And he did it with a smile.


	2. Author's Note

_**This isn't an additional chapter or anything. The story is a one shot like I said it was. However, some people think more can be explored with it, and sure I can see that. But I'm busy focusing on Zuma's Fear (Its halfway done at this point), and Truth or Dare (Which has only four to five more chapters to go) and later planning out my next fics.**_

 _ **However, if others want to do sequels or prequels to this fic, I give my permission. I already have ideas for this that people can use as a sequel, prequel or AU. However, I ask that anybody who wants to do a fic based on this fic contact me first before I give permission.**_

 _ **Ideas:**_

 _ **1\. A story of there aftermath of Rocky's death from the perspective of others, including his funeral.**_

 _ **2\. A story of the incident that caused Rocky to murder Humdinger Jr.**_

 _ **3\. An AU where Humdinger Jr. is sent to be executed for the rape and murder of both the little dalmatian and Rocky who failed to save her.**_

 _ **4\. A story where we see the execution from the pup's perspective.**_

 _ **5\. An AU where Rocky's death is faked and the Paw PAtrol try to get evidence of Ex-Mayor Humdinger's corruption.**_

 _ **6\. An AU where Rocky escapes the pound and is on the lamb while the Paw Patrol tries to save him.**_

 _ **LIke I said, contact me if you want any of these ideas to do or if you have your own ideas. You need my permission to do this though and I must be credited.** _


	3. Author's Note 2

**_Let me repeat this. If you want one of the ideas to write for your own you must MESSAGE me via Private Message to do so. I'm not the one doing these ideas I offered, you guys are the ones who have to do it. I want you to Private Message me so I can keep track of who does what.  
_**


End file.
